From a Lovers Point of View
by PrinceofPhenomenal
Summary: A tale of lovers told from their eyes and others  For the people of 9/11
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

From a Lovers Point of View

I do not own Disney or Wizards of Waverly Place

Chapter 1: Prologue

(Alex's POV)

They say life is like a sunny day with clouds.

Sometimes a cloud blocks the light but it will move on.

If only somebody told me this 10 years ago.

The day I am talking about was a sunny day with no clouds.

Unknowing to us the biggest cloud we had ever seen.

Will fall on us blocking the light into our lives.

I was 8 years old and I was a 4th grader.

I was sitting in class drawing a picture of Justin and me.

When I should have been doing my maths work.

Just a putting the final touches to my masterpiece.

A teacher rushed into the classroom.

I could not make out what he was saying.

After he went our teacher said.

"Ok kids school is over for today, your Moms and Dads are waiting for you outside." She said.

As everyone else was jumping for joy I had a feeling something big was going down.

As I exited the school I saw my , Justin Dad, Mom and Max.

I ran over to hug Justin and ask what is going on.

"What is going on Justin?" I asked.

"There is no time for that we all have to get home." Dad said.

"Justin you know that spell I told you well it's time to use it." Dad said.

"We need to find somewhere where no one will see us." Dad said.

"We can go to the playground no one will be there." Max said.

"Ok then let's go there." Dad said.

The Russo family made their way to the school's playground.

"Ok Justin do the spell." Said Dad

"We are standing here like garden Gomes so take us my family back home." Justin said.

The Russo family were zapped home.

"Ok kids go upstairs to your rooms." Said Dad.

"What's that smoke coming from outside." Max asked

"JUST GO TO YOUR ROOMS!" Dad yelled

We all ran to our rooms because we seen how mad Dad was getting.

We even seen tears coming from his eyes, what could be happening that would make dad cry?

When got to my I tried to go to sleep but as I put my head on the pillow a loud bang scared the life out of me.

I thought a bomb had gone off.

I had to go outside to see what was happing.

I made my way downstairs being as quite as I could.

I saw dad holding mom as she was crying.

It looked like there were watching the news but why is mom crying over that?

I went on to the terrace to see two buildings on fire.

"Oh no."

"Alex what are you doing out here?" Justin Asked.

"Justin look!"

"I know I know Alex." Justin said.

"How did you know I was out here?"

"I went to your room to see if you were ok." Justin said.

"What's happening to the buildings Justin?"

"Well somebody is trying kill the people inside." Justin said.

"WHY!"

"Because they are different." Justin said.

"Different like us?"

"How are we different?" Justin asked.

"We are wizards and I was reading on the wiz web that this girl did a spell in front of her friends and they called her a freak."

"Don't you ever say that we are not freaks we are just different." Justin said.

"They are different and they are trying to kill them."

"Yes but that's no reason to kill." Justin said.

"Alex I will put my own life on the line to make sure you never get hurt." Justin said

"I love you Justin."

"I love you too." Justin smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 The Alex Russo Enemy List

From a Lovers Point of View

I do not own Disney or Wizards of Waverly Place

The Alex Russo Enemy List

(From the diary of Alex Russo)

Miranda

Reason: That Goth bitch thinks she had Justin's first kiss when she is wrong, that Christmas at Grandmama's when Justin was asleep I gave him his first kiss.

Isabella

Reason: I felt dead on the inside when he ran away with her and who knows what I would have done if I did not get him back.

Kari

Reason: So she like's baseball and films with cat's when that's just mean's she balls and pussy because she is slut. I mean who knows what STDS she could have given my Justin.

Juliet

Reason: Bloodsucker HA! More like cocksucker. I was so happy when the mummy took her but I had to be there for my Justin and when really wanted to kiss Justin when she became dust but that can never happen. WHY I AM HIS FUCKING SISTER!


	3. Chapter 3 Viva la Alex!

From a Lovers Point of View

I do not own Disney or Wizards of Waverly Place

Chapter 3 Viva la Alex!

(From the diary of Justin Russo)

She is Alex Russo. We have lots magical adventures with each other. She plays lots of pranks on me. We get into lots of arguments over it but we always make up in the end and we hug. I remember this one time this girl really liked the t- shirt I was wearing and she asked me out on a date and I said yes. I was going to wear out on our date but I found Alex burning it and we got into huge argument and even a little fight. Our Mom and Dad pulled us apart. Dad was yelling at me for fighting with my little Sister saying I should be looking after her but I was too busy looking at Alex seeing if Alex was ok. All I could see was Alex crying on Mom's shoulder. My heart was shattered because I might I have hurt her. I was new to reading lips but I could swear Alex say "But I love him". A little while later Mom and Alex came up to us and Alex said she was sorry for setting my T-shirt on fire, she said it we tears in her eyes. I said I was sorry for lashing out at her and now I was crying. We both went in for one of OUR hugs. Mom got her phone out and took a photo. She took a photo us holding each other looking into each other eyes. She put it in a frame saying brother & sister on it but we did not look like Brother & Sister but like Lovers. On that night she set my heart on fire.

She is Alex Russo. I love our magical adventures its closest thing we have to dates. I love OUR hugs it's the only time I can touch her and feel her against me. My favourite memory of us is the night we spent in the jungle. She slept in my arms it was the closest I am getting to heaven. WHY I AM HER FUCKING BROTHER!


	4. Chapter 4 The madness of Alex Russo

From a Lovers Point of View

I do not own Disney or Wizards of Waverly Place

Chapter 4: The madness of Alex Russo

(Alex's POV)

How long can I do this for?

How long can keep crying for?

How long can keep crying into his Captain Jim Bob Sherwood cape?

God his Captain Jim Bob Sherwood cape is so dorky.

Me the cool rebel who does not care about anyone falls in love with the biggest dork in New York City.

I fell in love with him because he is most caring, sweetest and nicest person I have ever met.

But here's the thing he is my brother he has to be that way to me.

Anyway why would he go for a girl like me?

Why would a boy who does anything he is told go out with a girl who does nothing but bad things?

Because that girl wanted that boy to notice her.

WHY I AM HIS FUCKING SISTER?


	5. Chapter 5 Are you there God, it's me Jus

From a Lovers Point of View

I do not own Disney or Wizards of Waverly Place

Chapter 5 Are you there God, it's me Justin Russo

(Justin's POV)

Do I even believe in God?

But what kind of God would do this?

Make me fall in love with my own sister.

What did I do to make this happen to me?

I must been a very bad person in a past life.

But the only thing I don't like about this is she my sister.

I mean she is the most beautiful girl in the world.

When she does the whole rebel thing it excites me, sometimes I want break free of goody goody two shoes.

But why would she want a dork like me?

WHY I AM HER FUCKING BROTHER?


	6. Chapter 6 A Day to Remember

From a Lovers Point of View

I do not own Disney or Wizards of Waverly Place

Chapter 6: A Day to Remember

(Alex's POV)

(Russo's place)

I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

I can't be in the same room without wanted him to fuck me.

There is nothing left for me here.

Maybe is the next life we will be together.

But what if I really hurt him with my suicide?

Then I want to give him a day to remember me by.

You got to remember the good times.

I should use that in my case but all my good times are with Justin but all bittersweet.

"Justin what are you doing today?"

"What do you mean, hang on what are planning?" He said.

"I was thinking we could hang out."

"Why?" He said.

"We don't hang much anymore."

"We didn't hang out before." He said.

"We still did things together."

"Ok but no funny business." He said.

"Ok then we can start the day with you buying us breakfast."

"I thought my wallet was going to get lighter today." He said.

Today is going to be a good day.

(Café)

"Yes I would like two American breakfasts with two coffees." He said.

"I don't like coffee can have some OJ."

"Ok sir I will give your order in sir." The waitress said as she winked at Justin.

"Oh my god did you see that slut wink at you?"

"Alex you can't say things like that!"

"Whatever."

Why do really sexy women go for Justin? someone as ugly as me would never get Justin even if I was not his sister.

"Are you ok?" He said.

"Yeah I am just really hungry."

"Here is food, coffee for you and OJ for your girlfriend," The waitress said.

"Why do people think we are boyfriend and girlfriend everywhere we go?"

"Why indeed." He said.

"Why do you like coffee?"

"It helps me get though the day." He said.

"Do I make your life miserable?"

"No, you are a bit of pain but I still love you." He said.

He loves me but not in the way I want him to but those words will give me strength to make it to the end of the day.

"I drink coffee because I am getting older I need something to get me going." He said.

"Yeah I notices you really look like a man now."

"Oh you have been checking me out." He laughed.

"No it's not hard not to see I mean we live in the same house, gosh."

"I am just messing with you, now I know why you do it, it feels good." He smiled.

"Oh look college man thinks he smart." I said as I stuck my tongue at him.

"Anyway you have become a woman yourself you could become a model." He said.

"Oh like the models in the magazines under your bed?"

"Hey do you know about them?" He blushed.

"I have my ways, anyway who's the girl on the stickiest page?"

"She kind of looks like me"

"Anyway moving on, speaking of getting older what do you want to do in the future?" He asked.

There is no future for me because my future dose not has you in it.

"I live like there's no tomorrow."

"For me I want to do something with robots." He said.

"Yeah there were a few rumours going around school you do things with robots."

"Ha Ha Alex very funny, so do you see you and Mason getting settled?"

There is only one person I want to marry but I can't do that in front of God.

"You know that song you're always blasting out your iPod speakers?"

"The Sounds of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel yeah what about it?" He asked.

"Well that's how I feel about marriage."

"That song was about the John F. Kennedy assassination." He said.

"The who assassination?"

"You never did pay attention in class did you?" He asked

"I was too busy sleeping."

"Did anyone tell you the night is for sleeping?" He asked.

"I was busy with things."

"What things?" He asked.

"Teenage things"

"Ok too much info but getting back to that song you are thinking about how it was used at the end of that film I took you to." He said

"I still feel the same way`

"Ok Summer." He said.

"Summer?"

"Summer from 500 Days of summer she said she did not believe in marriage but she ended up getting married anyway." He said.

"What a guy answer she did not want to just get married, she wanted to get married to her soul mate and that wasn't Tom."

"That's how it was with me and Mason I thought he was my soul mate but things change."

"Variety is the only constant in life." He said.

"What?"

"Nothing, come on we got to go, we got a lot to do today." He said.

"Justin will you be my constant?"

"Finally she gets something from Lost." He said.

"Hey it's a hard show to get in to."

"Alex it's not about the questions it's about the connections we make." He said.

"Will you be waiting in whatever place they were in?"

"Of course Alex I will be there with open arms." He said.

Yeah but I won't be going to the same place as you Justin.

(The Library)

"Oh my gosh Alex I need to pop into the Library and return a book I took out, just wait here."

What a dork but I love him.

Talking of books I need to finish that Charmed and Dangerous book.

I can't believe it's the last one but nothing lasts forever.

I just hope Julia and Surge get together.

I know people said they are too opposite but they say true love conquers all.

"Hey Alex we can go now." He said.

"So what book were you reading?"

"This about book about reincarnation." He said.

"Oh I always thought you were a man of science?"

"Alex if I am being honest I didn't believe in God before." He said.

"Why?"

"Let's just say my faith was destroyed when I fell in love with girl."

"Was it Juliet?"

Juliet was a really nice but I really hated her.

"Sure" He said.

"But God is real because if there is angels their must a God."

"I do believe in God but I have no faith in him." He said.

"Can I hold your hand?"

"Sure" He said.

"Moving on, did you read anything interesting?"

"Oh yeah this one odd thing, it said that sometimes brothers and sisters could have been lovers in past lives."

OH GOD WHY IS THIS HAPPING TO ME IF THAT'S TRUE I DON'T WANT TO DIE, I NEED TO DIE.

"Alex are you crying?" He asked.

"Justin I need to lay down."

"Listen central park is just down the road." He said.

(Central Park)

Imagine your laying on your true loves chest.

Listening to love songs on his iPod.

But his heartbeat sounds a 1000 times better.

The only problem is that he is your brother.

It's easy if you try.

"I am feeling better now Justin, come on you are talking me to the mall."

(Mall)

"Alex can we pop into this music store." He asked.

"Why"

"I want to buy the new Mikayla CD." He said

"Oh I hate her."

"Everyone thinks I look like her."

"Well I still like her." He said.

"Yeah just because you have a crush on her."

(The dressing room of Forever 21)

Wow this dress looks really great on me.

"Justin can you come in here?"

"Wow Alex you look really beautiful." He said.

"Thanks, while you're here can you unzip me?

"But I am your brother; it's not really my place." He said.

"Oh come what's the worst that can happen."

Why is Justin just looking at me in the mirror like that?

Has he never seen a girl in lingerie before?

Hang on what is he doing, why is he turning me around?

HE IS KISSING ME!

Oh my god the butterfly's, the burning desire and the electricity the fucking electricity.

All that girly crap is true.

"What did you do to me?" He asked.

"We fell in love Justin."

"No… you put a spell on me." He said.

"No Justin wait."

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME…YOU WITCH." He yelled.

So much for our happy ending.


	7. Chapter 7 Where Are You Jesus

From a Lovers Point of View

I do not own Disney or Wizards of Waverly Place

Chapter 7: Where Are You Jesus?

(Justin's POV)

(Church)

Why did you do this to me Jesus?

First you make me fall in love with my sister.

Now she puts this love spell on me making do what I have always wanted to do.

Why are you doing this to me?

What did I ever do to have to put on me?

I dumped Miranda because I thought maybe somehow me and Alex could be together.

How dumb was I even if wasn't her brother she will go out with somebody like me.

Maybe in the next life.

The reason why I never ran away with Isabella is because by the time we got to the park I missed her so much.

Kari same thing with Miranda, Kari was so beautiful but not as beautiful as Alex.

I really did love Juliet; she was a ray of sunshine in my dark and black life of being a sick freak who wants to fuck his sister.

I was sad when she went; I remember after that when Alex laid her head on my shoulder saying we are not normal people.

I just wanted to kiss her right there and then and tell her we are not normal people but we have each other.

I fought that back knowing she needed me as a brother back then more than a boyfriend.

Last but not least there was Rosie.

What did you want me to do their?

Go with the Angel and be with you or be with the Devil and Alex?

Oh what's the point there is nothing to believe in.

Forget good, bad, love and magic.


	8. Chapter 8 Keeping the Peace

From a Lovers Point of View

I do not own Disney or Wizards of Waverly Place

Chapter 8: Keeping the Peace

(Max's POV)

(Russo's place)

Things have really been odd around here of late.

Alex and Justin always had their fights and they would only fall out for a day or two.

Then they would have one of their Justin and Alex hug's after that they crash on the sofa while watching some cartoons in each other's arms or if it was a sunny day out they would go out for a walk in the park leaving the house hand in hand but a few days later we would be back to the start.

It's just the Jalex circle of life.

But this is different and then is something more to this.

I wish I could talk to them and get them to be friends again but they won't come out their room.

Everyone has try something but nothing.

Look like it's up to me.

"Hey Justin can I come in?"

"No Max I am busy." He said.

"There is something wrong in the wizard lair!"

"Get Dad to sort it out!" He said.

"He said get you because you're the best at magic."

"You know what I am, come on Max." He smiled.

"Oh I forgot my wand in my room; I will meet you down there."

Ok time to get Alex

"Hey Alex I need to talk to you."

"Go away Max!" She yelled.

"It was yelling that got us into this mess."

"What the hell do you mean?" She asked.

"You said Justin yelled at you and that's why you have been in your room crying for two weeks."

"I have not been crying, I have just had something in my eye for two weeks." She said.

"Anyway Justin just had a packet come from the wizard world."

"I was thinking we could play a prank on him to get own back."

"That will teach that dork." She smiled.

"Come on let's go."

(Wizard lair)

"Come on Max where are you?" Justin said.

"Ok Max where is it?" Alex said.

"Max why is this witch here!" Justin asked.

"Max why is this dork here!" Alex asked.

"I am a big fan of Bobby Moore lock this door."

"Max why did you lock the door?"

"To keep you in here so you two can stop this fighting and become friends again."

"Harper, mom, dad and even the mailman it's making everyone sad so you two need to sort this out."

"Who the hell is Bobby Moore?" Alex asked.

"Hey I have been watching old football matches on ESPN but anyway that's not the point."

"Don't let jalex be a liar, the truth, the truth, is on fire"

"jalex what does that mean?" Justin asked.

"It's short for Justin and Alex."

"Justin why did you kiss me?" Alex asked.

"You kissed Alex?"

"Because I love you." Justin said.

"Yeah I love Alex as well but I have never kissed her."

"No Max I love her more than a sister I love her like a…. wife." Justin said.

"You….want to…..marry me." Alex cried.

"Oh god you're crying now you must think I am a sick twisted freak." Justin said.

"No I am crying because this is the happiest day of my life." Alex cried.

"Oh I get it now you have something new to pick on Justin."

"No because I finally got what I always wanted, Justin to love me more than a sister." Alex cried.

"Wait what do you mean?" Justin asked.

"I love you that way as well dummy."

"When did you two start loving each other?"

"Since 9/11 when I found out you would love me forever." They both said at the same time.

"Then why did you both go out with other people?"

"Max we both needs, needs we thought the other would not give." Justin asked.

"I only went out with them boys to try and forget about you, it never worked." Alex cried.

"Same here Alex." Smiled Justin.

"But the pain of not having you really hurt me, I thought about killing myself." Alex cried.

"Oh my gosh Alex I am so sorry I made you feel that way, come over here and give me a hug." Justin said.

"Kiss me Justin." Alex said.

Wow they are really in to that kiss.

They really must love each other.

Wait hang on

"Wait a minute what if we are in love with each other?"

"I am sorry Max I just love you as a brother but do you really love me?"

"I don't know, I think we should kiss to find out."

"Max I have a boyfriend, wait we are going out right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah but if you can kiss Max just to prove him wrong." Justin said.

"Ok Max come here and let's get it over with." Alex said.

Wow Alex is a really great kisser but I don't feel anything.

"Oh my gosh Max do you brush your teeth?"

"Alex that was the best kiss I have ever had but I did not feel a thing, so no I don't love you more than a sister."

"Group hug." Alex yelled.

"This is one sick family." Justin said.

"Yeah because we're the Russo's." Alex said.


	9. Chapter 9 Another day in paradise

From a Lovers Point of View

I do not own Disney or Wizards of Waverly Place

Chapter 9: Another day in paradise

(Justin's POV)

Life is good

Alex and I have been going out for eight months now.

It's better than I ever dreamed of in fact it's just like heaven.

We do everything together I am surprise no one has said something I thought we would be busted when Alex moved in to my room.

She told them someone try to get in though her window and she was too scared to sleep there.

I thought the gig was up when Mom found used condoms in my bin.

I told her I sneaked a girl in late at night I think she brought it.

A few days she put Alex on the pill, does she know?

Talking of sex it's been incredible.

Sometimes when I wake up the next morning after a night of hardcore action with Alex in my arms even though we both stink of sweat I am so happy, I think this must be a dream but I snap back into the real world when I see a little bit of cum still on Alex's face and I bust out laughing waking her up and that would start a pillow fight but after I would let her win this leads to a big make out session.

She even stated making me coffee and bring it to me in bed.

At first I thought she put something in it like she did most times but she said she wants to start being nicer to me because of what I did for her.

I ask what I did and she says I gave her real happiness, this warms my heart.

The worst part of the day is at the subway station we have take different trains.

I wanted to kiss her goodbye but with Max and Harper there it's makes it kind of hard.

That's the thing about dating your sister you can't be like everyone else.

I miss riding the subway with her even before we got together.

When are knees would touch electric would surge though out my body.

I am not into college as much anymore too busy drawing pictures of Alex.

I was never in to art but Alex but I want to do more things with Alex.

There are dangers to this, this one time I did a nude picture of Alex in one of my books and I had to hand it said book to my teacher.

She was none too pleases.

That's the thing about dating your sister you can't be like everyone else.

Anyway I was walking to my next class until I bumped into Alex.

"Hey bro, funny meeting you here." Smiled Alex.

"Alex you should be in school" I said.

"Well I missed you." Alex said giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"Really?" I asked.

"And also I was really bored in school but I did miss you." Alex said as she gave me kiss.

"So how about you skip the rest of your boring and pointless classes and come and play with me because all work and no play with Alex makes Justin get no foreplay." Laughed Alex.

I have been missing Alex and it's time alone together.

"Sure but I am picking what we are doing." I said.

"Whatever." She said.

(At the cinema)

"Oh my gosh they are showing boring science films at cinema's now and you brought me here!" Alex moaned.

I love her so much but I do love pissing her off.

We made our in walked to the back row and the film started.

It was so cute watching Alex trying to stay awake.

It makes happy that she is trying.

"Ok Justin I tried but I am so bored but I know what I can do that we will both enjoy." Smiled Alex.

Hey why is she unzipping me?

Oh that's why.

Now I am really happy.

Man this is living.

Skipping class

Getting a blow job from your sister.

Well not that.

That's the thing about dating your sister you can't be like everyone else.

At least no one can see us apart from Harper and Zeke walking this way.

HARPER AND ZEKE!

"Justin what have I told you about hair pulling, are you going to get me new hair extensions?" Yelled Alex.

"Oh hi Harper and Zeke, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"I had the rest of the day off so I thought I would take Harper out." Smiled Zeke.

"Yay for science." Harper said with a sarcastic voice.

"Um Justin your fly's open and we can see you're…" Said Zeke.

Dam it

"Wow Justin if I had known you were that big I would have…" Said Harper.

"Would have what?" Zeke said with sad look on his face.

"Oh nothing." Harper said as she pulled Zeke in for a kiss.

"Whoever his soul mate may be she is going to be a very lucky girl." Smiled Alex.

(The next morning in Alex's room)

I walked into her and I saw her at her make up desk but god she did not need any of it she is just as beautiful without it.

"Justin why were you not there when I woke up this morning you know with always watch the sunrise on a weekend?" Alex said with puppy dog eyes.

"Alex we need to talk." I asked.

"No Justin I am not letting you make a clone of me for threesome."

"No it's not that it's what we are doing it is wrong." I said.

"Justin if this is about sex before marriage, you know I would marry you in a heartbeat but we can't." She said.

"Well that's it we can't, in fact we can't do a lot of things because we are brother and sister so I have decided we are breaking up and I am going to live at college." I said.

"You don't love me anymore." Asked Alex.

"Alex of course I love you and I will always love you." I said.

"Then why are you doing this to us then?" She asked.

"Because we are brother and sister, this is not meant to."

"Justin…" She said.

"No Alex stop, don't make this any harder."

"Ok then just kiss me so I have something to remember you by." She asked.

"No Alex if I do that then I won't be able to leave." I said.

"Goodbye my love." I said trying to hold back the tears.


	10. chapter 10 going cold turkey

From a Lovers Point of View

I do not own Disney or Wizards of Waverly Place

Chapter 10: Going Cold Turkey

(Jerry's POV)

Ever since Justin went to live at college all Alex does is sit at the table by the window drinking coffee.

It's like she is waiting for him to come back.

I have always known she loved him as a sister should love her brother but there has always been this bond connected them.

I wish Justin was still here.

Why did he have to leave?

I wish my kids would stay here forever and stay babies.

Oh well.

(Theresa's POV)

I was just going to the bathroom to get some birth control because Jerry is in the mood.

I think he wants us to have a baby.

He has been spending more time with the kids.

Playing Xbox with Max and he's even spending time with Harper making dress's with her.

But Alex, god knows he tries to get her to start talking.

She stopped talking ever since Justin went to live at college.

She is not the only one that is missing Justin you know.

Wait what was that noise?

It's coming from Justin's room.

"JUSTIN"

My motherly instincts kicked in and ran in.

But I found it was not Justin but it was Alex crying into one of Justin's jumpers.

"Baby what's wrong?"

She said nothing just pull the covers over her head.

"Is it Justin?"

She turned and just looked at me which lead to busting into tears.

So it is Justin.

"Alex I you miss him but so does the rest of the family but we have to move on."

"MOVE ON, MOVE ON!" Alex yelled.

With that she ran to her room putting a spell on it so no one could get in.

It's very odd I acted the same way when Jerry and I had our first break up.

(Max's POV)

Man Alex laying on the sofa is messing up my game.

I know she lays their most times but since Justin went to live at college she never smiles.

"Alex you know what you need …a good tickle."

"STOP IT JUSTIN!" Yelled Alex

"So it is about Justin."

"So this is really about Justin."

"Hey Max do we still have that Sega Genesis?" She asked.

"Yeah"

"Go get it" She smiled.

Nice to see her smiling.

So after a few hours of playing we started talking.

"Life used to so easy like a Sega Genesis, just get the rings." She said.

"Now video games are all over the place, just like life" She said.

"You mean like your life with Justin."

She said nothing.

"Back in the day you played a prank on Justin, you two have a fight then you two have a 'Justin and Alex hug' and we start again."

"Now that you two love each other as lovers not brother and sister like all other relationship life gets in the way."

"Do you think life is trying to stop Justin and I from being together?" She asked.

"If life can do that than who gave you two this feelings?"

"What did Justin say to you?"

"That we are brother and sister and we should not be doing this." She said.

"He did not say he did not love you, did he?"

"Thank Max for this." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

Every time Alex gives me kiss or ever a hug I always get wood so just imagine what Justin feels.

(Harper's POV)

I am happy Alex is up and about and she is even shopping with me now.

I have same big news to tell her and I did want to tell her when she was down in the dumps.

If I had to say one thing I hated about shopping with Alex is that she always looks beautiful in everything she tries on.

When we go to Victoria Secret I start to have a schoolgirl crush on her when she is trying on lingerie.

I never look good in lingerie but in few weeks I won't look good in anything.

"Hey Alex do you want to go to the food court and get something to eat?"

"Well what else are we going to do in a food court?" She laughed.

Nice to see her laughing.

"It's been forever since I had a lot to eat and let me tell you I have missed eating like this I mean when Justin dumped me I thought it was because I was too fat, god I want a girly thing to say right?" She said.

"What do you mean Justin dumped you?"

"Oh look they do spaghetti tacos do you want some Harper?" She said.

"Alex what did you mean by Justin dumped you?"

"Ok Harper I love you like a sister so I am going be true to you." She said.

"Go on."

"I don't love Justin as a brother I love him as a wife would love a husband." She said.

"You said he dumped you."

"Yeah he felt the same way and we went out for 7 weeks but he said what we were doing was wrong, are you mad at me." She asked.

"Alex I found out a few weeks ago."

"WHAT HOW?" She yelled.

"It was late at night and I came up to make a cup of coffee and I saw you and Justin on the sofa…doing it."

"What position were we in?" She asked.

"I don't want to say."

"Come on tell me Harper." She begged.

"It was…anal."

"Hahaha oh yeah but wait you're not mad?" She asked.

"Well I was very confused at first but I remembered all the times Justin got a girlfriend and you coming to my house crying your eyes and never telling me why."

"You and Justin do make a great pair, you always have thinking about."

"That's why I support you, who I am to stand in the way of love."

"So what happen with Justin and you?"

"He does not have the same point of view, he think what we are doing is sick and wrong." She said

"Oh look there's Zeke."

"HEY ZEKE OVER HERE!"

"Hey Alex and Harper." He said as he gave me a kiss.

"What are you doing here Zeke?" She asked.

"Oh just getting an engagement ring for Harper and dam it I wasn't meant to say that." He cried.

"What! Zeke you are going to ask Harper to marry you?" She asked.

"Well yeah if you get someone pregnant the right thing to do if marry them and double dam it I wasn't meant to say that." He cried.

"You're pregnant! So that's why you did not want a drink at the bar." Alex said as she started to cry.

"Alex why are you crying?"

"That's what I want with Justin." She cried.

"Oh and that's what Justin was telling me last night after I told him about me and Harper and triple dam it I wasn't meant to say that." He cried.

"What!" Alex yelled.

"Well I call him to tell him the good news and he started crying saying that's what he wanted with Alex." He said.

"Zeke I need to borrow your phone to make a text." She asked.

"Ok." He said as he gave Alex his phone.

"Hey Harper is there anything go on between Alex and Justin?" Zeke Asked.

"Thank god your cute Zeke."


	11. chapter 11 Made In America

From a Lovers Point of View

I do not own Disney or Wizards of Waverly Place

Chapter 11: Made In America

(Justin's POV)

Why did Zeke text me to meet him at the statue of liberty.

"Hey Justin" Someone yelled out.

"Alex I can't be here with you."

"Look at it Justin." She said.

"What"

"The statue of liberty." She said.

"What about it?"

"Do you know what it's all about?" She asked.

"What are you trying to say Alex?"

"This statue represents people being free to do what they want and not live in fear." She said.

"Justin this is America where we all have a choice." She said as she took my hand.


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue

From a Lovers Point of View

I do not own Disney or Wizards of Waverly Place

Chapter 12: Epilogue

(Katie's POV)

Mommy and Daddy took me to the park.

I love the park it's so fun.

But the best thing about the park is seeing Mommy and Daddy hugging and kissing each other on the grass.

"Come on Katie we are going to the subshop now we don't want to be late for your Grandad's birthday!" Mommy said.

"Will uncle Max be there?"

"Yes sweetheart" Daddy said.

It's made me feel so safe that they love each other and we will all be together forever.


End file.
